vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Family
The Salvatore Family is one of the main families in The Vampire Diaries. The Salvatore Family is one of the Founding Families in the series. The family originally comes from Florence, Italy, as evidenced by the Florentine seal on some parts of the Salvatore Boarding House. Family Members *'Silas': Silas is the world's very first immortal being and the world's first immortal man. He was born sometime between 2nd century B.C. and 1st century B.C and his origins are from Ancient Greece. He is the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline and is also a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore family. Before becoming an immortal, he was a very gifted and powerful warlock. Silas was deeply and passionately in love with his trrue love and soulmate; a young lady named Amara (who is the original Petrova and the progenitor of the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline). Silas' love for Amara was so strong that his love for her was the major motivator behind him wanting to create the very first spell of immortality with the help of his best friend, who was also a powerful witch and also madly in love with Silas, Qetsiyah (who is also known as the oldest ancestor of the Bennett bloodline). In order for Silas to get help to create the spell, Silas manipulated and convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her. Out of love for Silas, she created the spell of immortality. The spell was to be consumed on Silas and Qetsiyah's wedding night. However, Silas did not intend to give immortality to Qetsiyah and wanted to give immortality to Amara instead so that Silas and Amara could spend eternity together. On Silas and Qetsiyah's wedding night, Silas stole the immortality elixir and made himself and Amara the world's first immortal beings. After Qetsiyah discovered that Silas had granted the gift of immortality to his true love Amara and not her, she cured Amara of her immortality and then brutally killed her out of jealous rage by slitting her throat and cutting out her heart. Silas was completely and utterly devastated. Qetsiyah then lured Silas to an isolated island and entombed him in darkness, leaving him to starve and dessicate for eternity. Buried with Silas was the cure for immortality, in which Qetsiyah created. Silas had two choices: either take the cure, die a mortal death and be on The Other Side, which is a purgatory meant for dead supernatural beings, with her for eternity or stay entombed in darkness and desiccate forever. Out of spite, anger and vengeance towards Qetsiyah murdering Amara, Silas chose to not take the cure and ended up staying entombed in darkness and starving for over 2,000 years. Because Silas refused to take the cure and die out of spite, Qetsiyah ended up creating the Other Side in order to trap Silas should he take the cure and die. Creating the Other Side would prevent Silas from finding eternal peace and being together in death with Amara on the earth's metaphysical plane, which is where human souls go after they die. Qetsiyah also created The Five, a group of supernatural hunters whose main goal and mission was to find Silas, cure him of his immortality and kill him, so that Silas would end up on the Other Side with Qetsiyah instead of with Amara as she wanted. After over 2,000 years of being entombed in darkness, Silas has risen and plans on wreaking havoc everywhere he goes. He is determined to join his true love Amara in death by getting Bonnie, who is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah , to drop the veil so that he could take the cure and die a mortal death and cross over to be with Amara. When Silas made himself truly immortal, he created an imbalance in nature and nature needed a loophole, a version or versions of Silas that could die. Therefore, shadow selves, doppelgängers or a doppelgänger bloodline of Silas was created in order to maintain the balance of nature. Silas is known as the Original Salvatore and he is the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelganger bloodline, which spawned at least three or four unknown Salvatore doppelgangers and Stefan Salvatore. He is also a very distant and ancient ancestor of all of the Salvatore men. * Unknown Salvatore Doppelgängers: According to Qetsiyah, Stefan is not the first or only doppelgänger of Silas and there were doppelgängers of Silas which preceded Stefan, continuing not only the Salvatore Doppelganger bloodline but also the Salvatore bloodline. These doppelgangers are also ancestors and relatives of the Salvatore family. *'Giuseppe Salvatore': Giuseppe was Stefan and Damon's father. He was born October 9, 1810. He was sometimes known as Papa Salvatore. Giuseppe raised his sons on his own after his wife, Stefan and Damon's mother, had died. After his wife passed away, Giuseppe seemed to use alcohol as a coping mechanism. He openly expresses extreme disappointment in his eldest son, Damon and as a result, he shared a very, tension-filled and strained relationship with him. However, he was very close with his youngest son, Stefan. Giuseppe uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls, along with the other founding families in the town, including The Lockwood's, The Gilbert's and the Forbes. He hated vampires with an undying passion, and was a member of the Founder's Council, which was started as a main purpose to kill all the vampires within Mystic Falls. After witnessing his sons helping Katherine escape, he shoots them and is visited by Stefan that evening. After being injured, Stefan is unable to control his blood lust and kills him, as shown in (Blood Brothers). It was revealed in Season 3 that Giuseppe had another child, who is unnamed, by his secret lover, who is said to be a maid, possibly of the Salvatore Estate. *'Mrs. Salvatore': She was Stefan and Damon Salvatore's mother and the wife of Giuseppe. Not much is known about her, her background or her family, but according to Stefan's Diaries, Stefan said that she is of French descent. She died when Stefan was only 10 years old. She is buried alongside Giuseppe. *'Damon Salvatore': Damon is the oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the elder brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born on June 28th, 1840 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed wife (although her name is assumed to be Mary). Damon is 171 years old. During his human years, Damon was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, principled, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. People of the town of Mystic Falls even described Damon to be irresponsible and cowardly, including his own father Giuseppe. The reason for this is because Damon rebelled against the town's and his own father's wish, by leaving the Confederacy on his own terms during the time of the Civil War. However, the reasons for Damon leaving the Confederacy is unknown. In his human years, when it came to love, Damon was always seen to be the chaser and the pursuer, the opposite of his brother Stefan, who appeared to be harder to get and challenging with women, especially in regards to Katherine. Damon during his human years, also displayed womanizing tendencies with the opposite sex. Damon and his father, Giuseppe, never got along or had a good, close relationship and Giuseppe frequently expressed extreme disappointment and resentment in the elder Salvatore. Despite his very strained relationship with Giuseppe during his human life, Damon was very close to his younger brother Stefan and they shared a very close relationship and bond. Damon described Stefan as his best friend or companion and the person who trusted the most. However, the brothers eventually became strained after Katherine Pierce came into their lives and both brothers started to compete fiercely for Katherine's affections, with both of the brothers not being aware of Katherine playing them against one another. He was turned into a vampire in 1864, when he was 24 years old, after he drank Katherine Pierce's blood willingly and was shot by his father, Giuseppe, after attempting to save Katherine from being buried in the tomb. He has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls, following his younger brother, Stefan, to make Stefan's life complete chaos and hell and wreak havoc on the town. He is the cause of all the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still preys and feeds on innocent humans, unlike his younger brother Stefan. Because Damon feeds on only human blood, he is stronger than his brother. Damon meets Elena before his brother when she run into him outside a party some years earlier. After arguing with Matt Donavan (her current boyfriend at the time) she walked off to call her mom for a ride. Damon was walking into town when he thought Elena was Katherine Pierce. After a short conversation Damon tells her he wants her to find everything she's looking for in life and compels her to forget, then disappears. She doesn't remember this until she completes her transformation to a vampire. *'Stefan Salvatore': Stefan is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. He was born on November 5th, 1846 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed wife (although her name is assumed to be Mary). Stefan is 163 years old. During his human years, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. In other words, he was definitely seen as the 'golden boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. In 1x10, The Turning Point, Stefan revealed to Elena that he was an aspiring doctor during his human life and that this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was turned into a vampire in 1864 along with his brother, Damon, when he was 17 years old. Stefan was turned into a vampire after he was compelled to drink Katherine Pierce's blood and after he was shot by his father for attempting to save Katherine, alongside Damon, from being buried in the tomb. He and Damon were extremely close with one another during their human lives. Damon was his best friend during their human lives, until the two had the extreme differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Both Stefan and Damon were in competition for Katherine's affections, although Katherine has always genuinely loved and preferred Stefan over Damon. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father, after being compelled by Katherine, about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, with him having concerns about trapping the vampires and suggesting that his father may be wrong about all vampires and that there may be some vampires who are good. As a result, his father grew suspicious and concerned and unknowingly to Stefan, he drugged Stefan's drink with vervain. When Katherine bit him, she was weakened as a result of the blood within Stefan's bloodstream and Giuseppe caught both Stefan and Katherine, who was weakened. Katherine was then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, feeling ultimately betrayed by his own brother, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about what Katherine was. Stefan ends up feeling extreme guilt and remorse for his betrayal of Damon, feeling bad that he deeply hurt his brother after Damon put so much faith and trust in Stefan. Stefan continues to feel this guilt about what had happened in 1864 until this current day. In the year 2009, Stefan unexpectedly saves the life of Elena Gilbert, after she and her parents were in a tragic car accident at Wickery Bridge. Stefan was able to save Elena, but sadly, he was unable to save her parents. *'Unknown Salvatore': As once said by Damon in Season Three, 1912, the family name had to go somewhere. Giuseppe Salvatore had another son with one of the maids. Since Damon and Stefan didn't have children and both were turned into vampires by Katherine in 1864, that made them unable to reproduce. So therefore, that means that Stefan and Damon Salvatore have or had a paternal half brother. *'Zachariah Salvatore': Zachariah was the grandson of Giuseppe Salvatore. He was killed by Samantha Gilbert in 1912. *'Joseph Salvatore': Joseph was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He was Zach Salvatore's grandfather. He was killed by Damon on June 12th 1953. It is said that he was the main supplier of vervain for the Founder's Council, cultivating it in the basement, and continuing it on as a tradition of the family, according to Zach. *'Zach Salvatore': Zach was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, although Stefan and Damon used to say that Zach was their uncle. He lived in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach was seen to like, trust and respect Stefan but disliked, distrusted and disrespected Damon. Zach was also the main vervain supplier for The Founder's Council, but after he died, Damon took over his responsibilities within the council. Damon Salvatore killed him. *'Jeremy Gilbert': Jeremy Gilbert is a member of the Salvatore Family since Damon became his legal guardian and he moved into the boarding house. Silas-CastPortal.png|Silas Amara.png|Amara Giuseppe.png|Giuseppe Salvatore Damonsalvatorethefamil;ytree.png|Damon Salvatore Stefansalvatorethefamilytree.png|Stefan Salvatore Zachariah.912.jpg|Zachariah Salvatore ZachSalvatore.jpg|Zach Salvatore Family Tree This is The Salvatore Family Tree contains all known members of this family. Trivia *The books just mention Stefan, Damon and Conte di Salvatore, but he is also, on one occasion, called Giuseppe. *From Rebekah's research, wood from the Salvatore mills helped build most of Mystic Falls. *It is the only family without a female member that appears in the series. **Damon and Stefan's mother is mentioned but she doesn't appear. **Giuseppe's lover is mentioned by the Salvatore Brothers, but she doesn't appear. **Silas's lover is mentioned, and only appered through flashback *It is unknown if there are other living members of the Salvatore Family still around to this day. **After Zach died, it appeared as though it ended the Salvatore Family Tree. **Stefan said that the Salvatore family spread out, but it is unknown if this is true or not. *This family has the responsibility to provide the vervain to the town. *It is revealed that Silas is the origin of the bloodline of the Salvatore Family. Gallery Mr. Salvatore.jpg 112-5.jpg GiuepseeGrave.png Damonall1864.jpg Guiseppe.jpg Stefan salvatore.jpg 1x13-Children-of-the-Damned-stefan-salvatore-10000546-378-500.jpg children-of-the-damned-470x310.jpg children-of-the-damned-scene.jpg thCAYOMMCS.jpg|Salvatore brothers thCACHGXS4.jpg|Stephan and Damon looking at Katherine Salvatore Family.jpg|House of Salvatore ZachSalvatore.jpg|Zach Salvatore 186453. JPG|Salvatore house in 1864 Glenridge Hall.jpg|Salvatore boarding house Damon-Salvatore-damon-salvatore-16725155-1280-720-1-.jpg url565. JPG damon-and-stefan-season-2-episode-2-damon-salvatore-15012300-2048-1370.jpg zachariah-salvatore_3754036-L.png|Zachariah Salvatore paul-wesley-as-silas.jpg|Silas See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Salvatore Family